Described embodiments relate generally to web-based digital assets hosting service and specifically to on-demand digital assets hosting service based on user selections of portions of digital assets.
The Internet has transformed many communication norms, creating more efficiency for both individual users and businesses. An important part of the transformation is from digitization of traditional mass media products (e.g., objects, images, sound, documents and signals) to create digital assets. A digital asset is an item of text or media (e.g., sound, images) that has been formatted into a digital binary source that includes the right to use it.
The Internet and digitization have provided users with rich opportunities to effectively manage, store and share the digitized assets. However, it is still a challenge for digital rights owners to effectively monetize their digital assets. For example, museums often possess large collections of art (e.g., paintings, sculptures and antiques) and often rely on donations to maintain the collections. Museums are constantly facing fundraising challenges—suffering from huge government funding cuts—and need new, innovative ways to raise funds.
Given the transition to online activity and an emerging trend in philanthropy, there is a demand for a more donor-centric experience, which engages potential donors online in new and community building ways.